Guerra de Dioses
by BrokenNero616
Summary: n barco vikingo navegó a tierras lejanas, acompañado y protegido por el poderoso Thor. Llegaron hasta las costas atenienses e invadieron la ciudad, matando y profanando todo lo que tenían en frente. Atenea se enfureció al ver a los invasores y bajo del Olimpo para ponerle un alto, Thor alzó su martillo para defender a sus seguidores. Una guerra entre los Æsir y los Olímpicos.


Hacia meses que una pequeña flota de vikingos se había aventurado en busca de nuevas tierras para saquear y esclavizar. Aquella era una excursión especial pues el mismísimo Thor la comandaba. El poderoso Dios había recibido indicaciones de su padre, el gran Odín, sobre una tierra lejana con otros dioses habitando en ella. Asathor no dudó en unirse a los vikingos y guiarlos para ver como eran aquellas tierras, y de ser posible ver a esos otros dioses.

Pasaron cerca de varias tierras, haciendo pequeñas paradas en algunas pero sin encontrar lo que deseaban. Finalmente, después de meses de viajes, llegaron al lugar que deseaban aunque al principio no lo sabían. Aquellas tierras eran extremadamente calurosas, muy diferentes a sus lugares de orígen. Ellos estaban acostumbrados a tierras frias y nevadas, no a lugares tan cálidos. Aun así no retrocederian, harían lo que mejor hacían: matar, violar, saquear y esclavizar. Desembarcaron en las costas de Atenas y comenzaron a sembrar el caos con la espada, lanza y hacha en mano. Los soldados atenienses estaban batallando en tierras lejanas, casi no había resistencia en la gran ciudad. Los Hombres del Norte fueron avanzando, dejando rastros de muerte a su paso. Su furia asesina no perdonaba a ningún hombre que se les cruzara. Thor había convocado una tormenta pero no participaba físicamente en el asalto, a lo mucho daba algún golpe si alguien se acercaba a atacar. Los nórdicos agradecieron aquella refrescante lluvia aunque ellos ardían por el éxtasis de la matanza. Un pequeño grupo de soldados apareció, de los pocos que se habían quedado en la ciudad, pronto se involucraron en una cruenta batalla. Los aceros chocaban con furia, la habilidad de cada guerrero era puesta aprueba. En el Olimpo, una diosa estaba observando todo con gran atención. Atenea, la protectora de Atenas, había quedado a cargo pues Zeus había salido en una de sus tantas aventuras amorosas, Ares había ido a ver una batalla del ejército ateniense y Hera había ido a cazar a Zeus. La diosa de la sabiduría miraba con horror y furia como aquellos hombres a quienes consideraba bárbaros atacaban de forma tan despiadada. Sin embargo, era Thor quien más le llamaba la atención. Aunque ella no tenía ni idea de la existencia de los dioses nórdicos, a simple vista notaba que aquel hombre no era un mortal cualquiera.

El pequeño grupo de soldados atenienses que se había quedado a resguardar la ciudad no fueron rivales para la brutalidad de los nórdicos. Los guerreros del norte llegaron hasta un enorme templo que tenían la estatua de una mujer con lanza y escudó, una estatua de Atenea. Se quedaron mirando eso unos momentos pues ellos no tenían templos como los griegos.

—Ya saben que hacer.— Dijo Thor.

Los gritos eufóricos de los guerreros se mezclaban con los gritos de horror de los atenienses. Al entrar al templo comenzaron a matar y tomar todas las cosas que veían valiosas, sin importarle que fueran ofrendas. Las mujeres allí fueron fácilmente derribadas y muchos no dudaron en comenzar a violarlas ahí mismo.

Atenea ya no podía tolerar tanta falta de respetó hacia su persona. Tomó sus armas y sin dudarlo descendió hacia la ciudad que protegía. Un rayo atravesó las nubes de Thor y cayó al suelo, la diosa estaba furiosa.

Varios nórdicos se sorprendieron al verla. Atenea era una mujer alta, de un metro noventa, atlética, bella y brutal. Vestía una túnica de fina seda blanca que dejaba al descubierto sus muslos y sus brazos. Su cabello era castaño claro, su piel era blanca y casta, estaba armada con una lanza, un escudo y un casco. Algunos nórdicos intentaron atacarla pero ella los golpeo con su escudo haciéndolos volar por los aires. A otros les corto la garganta con el filo de su lanza.

Bella pero brutal, una fiera guerrera.

—¡Peleen, sucios bastardos! ¡No perdonaré su ofensa hacia mi y mi ciudad!— Grito enfurecida Atenea.

Los nórdicos no comprendían lo que había dicho pues sus idiomas eran muy diferentes.

—Apartense, ella es una diosa de esta tierra. Yo me encargaré.—

Los nórdicos se alejaron un poco, dejándole el paso a Thor. Él era un dios enorme, de dos metros y medio de alto. Era musculoso, ancho, pelirrojo de espesa barba y ojos cual fuego. Él iba a torso descubierto por lo que se podía apreciar perfectamente su torso trabajado. El dios sonrió con arrogancia, observando de forma lasciva el cuerpo de la diosa que noto aquella mirada.

—¡Puedo sentir que eres un dios pero también eres un salvaje!—

—No entiendo una mierda de lo que dices. El Padre de Todo me contó que aquí había dioses diferentes, puedo sentir que tu eres una.—

Los dioses despedían un aura especial de divinidad, entre ellos podían sentirla con facilidad si se encontraban a poca distancia, incluso si iban disfrazados de humanos.

—No se que es lo que dices pero no permitiré que sigas atacando Atenas.—

La diosa se puso en posición de combate, al menos la guerra era un lenguaje que ambos conocían muy bien y por el cual podrían comunicarse. El dios del trueno dio un salto y cayó con un martillazos sobre la diosa de la guerra que se cubrió con su escudo. Una fuerte explosión eléctrica dio lugar enviando a ambas divinidades lejos. Atenea había sufrido más el ataque pues el metal de su escudo había servido de conductor para la electricidad del Mjolnir. La guerrera se puso de pie con dificultad solo para recibir un golpe en el estómago del martillo que había sido arrojado por el dios. Ella chocó contra una pared y miro con furia a su enemigo mientras este llamaba devuelta a su arma. Dio un grito de guerra y con la fuerza de sus piernas dio un salto hacia adelante para embestir a Asathor con el escudo, mandándole a volar. Mientras Vingthor se levantaba, la hija de Zeus ya estaba corriendo hacia él. El poderoso dios del trueno esquivo con algo de dificultad las estocadas de la lanza de la olímpica que logró producirle algunos cortes. Thor intento darle un golpe con su martillo al costado de la cabeza pero Atenea se agachó y lo golpeó con el filo del escudo entre la boca y el pecho, haciéndolo retroceder por la fuerza ejercida. Velozmente tomó su lanza y la arrojó hacia su enemigo pero este reaccionó rápido y la apartó con un golpe del Mjolnir.

—Ya me canse de ti, maldita bruja.—

Atenea era rápida, más rápida y ágil que Thor. Corrió hacia él e hizo una pirueta en el aire para darle una patada en la cabeza, luego comenzo a darle una rápida serie de golpes con su puño y escudo pero de pronto el pelirrojo le atrapó un puñetazo. Antes de que pudiera cubrirse con su escudo, recibió un potente martillazo en la cabeza que la tumbo al suelo, rompió su casco y produjo una fuerte hemorragia en la cabeza. De pronto sentía que toda su fuerza la había abandonado, así de poderoso era un golpe del Mjolnir.

Thor le arrancó los restos del casco y la tomó del cabello para arrojarla hacia su templo. Atenea estaba tan débil que incluso soltó su escudo al chocar contra una columna y atravesarla, por suerte eso no derribó el templo sobre ella. Se sentía muy mareada, perdía bastante sangre y le estaba costando mucho ponerse de pie. El dios del trueno se acercó a paso firme y dejó su martillo en el suelo, acabaría eso con sus manos.

La diosa de la guerra al verlo reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para atacar pero sus golpes fueron detenidos con facilidad por el hijo de Odín que le conectó dos ganchos en el estómago seguido de un golpe en la cara que la hizo girar y caer boca abajo al suelo.

—Si todos los dioses de esta tierra son como tu, no durarían nada contra mi familia.—

Thor sonrió con superioridad y tono del pelo a Atenea para obligarla a ponerse de pie y verlo. Ella le escupió en la cara pero el nórdico no dejó de sonreír. Mientras la sostenía del cabello con una mano, con la otra le arrancó sus finas prendas que se habían ensuciando en la batalla, dejando al descubierto su virginal cuerpo. La arrojó al suelo con violencia y se saco el pantalón, dejando a la vista su enorme viralidad. La hija de Zeus intento detenerlo pero no le quedaban fuerzas, gritaba y maldecia pero se negaba a llamar a otro dios, aunque ninguno la atendería al estar ocupados en sus asuntos. Un punzante dolor la invadió al ser penetrada y la sangre comenzo a brotar por la brusquedad de los movimientos.

—Te mataré por esto...— Fue lo único que dijo pues el resto solo fueron gritos y algunas lágrimas que intentaba contener. Allí, en el piso de su propio templo, Atenea fue violada.


End file.
